


𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘺.

by carissimipaixao



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissimipaixao/pseuds/carissimipaixao
Summary: [Name] comes home after a long day at the University, only to be greeted by a romantic dinner by candlelight by her partner. Yet, it is not free of suspicion.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Reader, Jigen Daisuke/You
Kudos: 16





	𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘺.

**Author's Note:**

> «could you do a romantic x reader oneshot on where Daisuke jigen plans a surprise birthday party for his new girlfriend (with all her favorites: a ice cream cake, flowers, and a stuffed animal) with lupin's and goemon's help to steal a special sapphire heart shaped necklace in order to give the reader!
> 
> (The reader is Inspector zenigata's niece who lives in the U.S she loves to read and she's studying to be a Fashion Designer. can fluff be added in the request)»
> 
> \- Anon
> 
> ━━━━━━  
> lupin the third (c) monkey punch

It had been a long day, and [Name]’s feet _dragged_ across the floor as if there was an exaggerated amount of weight around her ankles. She sighed heavily, feeling her shoulders drop from exhaustion as she approached her house. _Almost there_ , she thought. She could already imagine the softness of her couch, the warmth of a blanket thrown over her weary body and the delight that it would bring. It brought a dreamy smile to her lips.

She glanced at her phone as soon as she heard a low _beep!_ come from the device. She raised an eyebrow as she stared at the new message she had just received from a classmate.

**Natasha**

hey! we’re going to the bar later. wanna join us?

drinks on me! a gift from me to you.

[Name] snorted and shook her head, with a sad smile. As much as she wanted to, she would not be able to meet up with her friends. She was far too exhausted, and she doubted a _hangover_ would do her any better. And, the thought of a warm bed than spending the night out in the harsh winds of winter seemed like a better plan to the young woman.

**You**

Sorry, I appreciate the offer, but I’m too tired.

Another day, maybe? :)

**Natasha**

aww, that’s a shame

but it’s alright! get as much rest as you can. another opportunity will come up.

let me know if you need help with anything, baby! <3

The phone was quickly put away as she searched for her keys inside her purse. She pushed the heavy academic books aside, mumbling darkly as she remembered how much she had to study for the midterms. However, it was only a sacrifice for the greater good━the key to her dreams. Ever since she was a young girl, [Name] had always aspired to become a fashion designer. Something about crafting and sketching the most gorgeous dresses, manipulating the most delicate of fabrics, and seeing her creations be displayed on the runway had always fascinated her. It was something her parents did not entirely _enjoy_ the idea of, but they had always believed in her. _‘Follow your dreams,’_ her mother had once told her. _‘Do it while you’re still young.’_

Unlocking the door, [Name] paused as she pushed it open. The young woman narrowed her eyes at the sight of faint light coming from her dining room. The way it flickered slightly, moving side to side━ _are those candles?_ She blinked. _Could it be…?_ She closed the door and spared a glance at what stood near her feet. Kneeling down, she grabbed the letter, flipping it to the side. She could see the international stamp on it, and she recognized the name of the sender. Koichi Zenigata. A grin tugged at her lips. _A gift from my uncle, huh?_ He had always loved to send her letters, while she lived in the United States, pursuing her dream. His life as an ICPO inspector often took away all of his time, but such as herself, he would do anything to keep living his dream and stay in the footsteps of his ancestors. Perhaps, her determination and ambition had come from him, after all.

A subtle click from the dining room made the smile fall from her lips, and she turned to look over her shoulder. Anticipation━ _or was it anxiety_ ━began to bloom within her heart, but she quickly relaxed as soon as a single figure stepped out of the room, standing on the opposite end of the hall as he stared at her. A sigh of relief exited through her mouth, and she put her hand on her chest, ‘You scared me.’ The man chuckled. ‘Were you planning to give me a heart attack for my birthday?’

‘Even if it was,’ Jigen mused, ‘we know I’m not a fan of sneaking up on people.’ As she walked toward him, she noticed the bouquet of flowers in his arms. White roses━she had always been fond of. Upon seeing the look of joy, the man’s eyes softened and he gently handed the bouquet to her. Then, he put a hand on the low of her back, leaning in to press a soft kiss against her unexpecting cheek. [Name] closed her eyes blissfully, melting against his touch. ‘Happy birthday,’ he whispered, leaning back to stare into her eyes before he took a step away from her. He moved aside, gesturing towards the dining room, ‘Now, if you’d please follow me.’

Curious, she waltzed forward, peeking around the doorway. A sudden gasp left her and she raised a hand to her mouth. ‘Is this…?’

Her plain apartment had turned into a scene from a cheesy romance film. The lights had dimmed to a shimmer, barely illuminating the room but it allowed the candles set on the dining table to take over the show as they burned bright. She took a step forward, noticing the rose petals that lined the floors to put out a path for her to follow. _Though_ , she didn’t miss the petals that were meticulously laid out on the couch and the two armchairs. In the corner of the room, her mannequin for her fashion class was dressed in a beautiful red gown that sparkled in the candlelight. [Name] could hear the crackle of the fire as it worked hard to keep the apartment warm against the coldness that seeped in from the wintry season outside. It was _perfect_ , causing a smile to appear on the woman’s lips.

The man moved to the dining table, standing behind one of the chairs before he pulled it back. She went to put her purse on the armchair, but she realized there was already something on it. [Name] blinked, ‘A teddy bear?’ It had a small smile stitched on it, and it was pure white, with a little pink bow around its neck. She giggled, ‘You didn’t need to.'

‘Maybe,’ he said, while she set her purse next to the stuffed animal. ‘But, from what I remember, there was a _certain someone_ ━,’ he turned to her with a teasing smirk, ‘━who said they often missed my company when I’m away. So, since I can’t always be here, I thought of getting you something else that might _remind_ you of me.’ As he spoke, his voice got lower and she could immediately spot the light tint of pink that appeared on his cheeks. _Someone’s a little shy_. ‘Let’s sit, shall we?’

She shook her head fondly, but did as he asked. With a soft “thank you”, she sat on the chair before he pushed it in. Jigen walked around the table and sat in front of her. It had been a few weeks since she had last seen him, but she knew why. It was due to his _job_. It was something she avoided telling her friends━or _anyone_ for that matter. Never had she ever considered the possibility she would end up dating a criminal, an experienced hitman whose philosophy summed up in _shooting first and asking questions later_.

It was terrifying, at first, when she discovered, but her life had never truly been an easy one. Both her father and uncle were known inspectors, and their families had become targets to criminals at least once or twice. [Name] had gone through one of those situations when she was a child, but even then, the Zenigatas were known to be honorable and stubborn to the end. Perhaps, it had been due to her bloodline that she did not feel afraid of the possible dangers that her relationship with Jigen would bring.

After spending so much time away from one another, a peaceful dinner such as that felt extremely rewarding. She was happy that he had decided to visit her in the States, as well as the fact that she would not be spending her special day alone, after all. Despite having spent an entire day listening to lectures, it was as if her exhaustion was barely _there_ , as she laughed and talked with Jigen. Having someone to talk to and share her thoughts with, it was one of the best gifts he could have given to her. But, as the hours passed, the sense of nostalgia hit her like a wave; all of that felt like the old good days.

‘I have something for you,’ his voice brought her out of her mind. She grabbed her napkin, wiping her mouth lightly. Her tongue tingled with the taste of the mint from the dessert he had bought. Jigen pushed a little box forward. She blinked and glanced at him from beneath her eyelashes in confusion, before reaching for the lid and opening the box. [Name] gasped and covered her mouth as she stared in shock at the beautiful jewelry sitting finely within. It was bright sapphire, shaped like a heart, and its chain was made out of silver. It was truly a masterpiece. ‘Jigen, did you get this… for _me_?’

He stood up slowly from his seat, ‘Who else?’ He carefully grabbed the necklace from the box, stepping behind her. ‘May I?’ The woman quickly pushed her hair aside, holding her breath as his hands got near her exposed neck. He put the necklace around her neck, and she shuddered slightly when his fingertips touched the back of her neck as he clasped it. Jigen walked around the seat and nodded, a proud smile appearing on his lips. ‘I was right,’ he said. ‘It does suit you.’

With a blush, she looked down and trailed her fingers across the surface of the sapphire. ‘It’s beautiful,’ she whispered. However, there was a feeling she could not ignore. It had been growing within her chest as time passed, and it was becoming suffocating. ‘All these wonderful gifts and this amazing dinner… I’m glad you came, Jigen.’ [Name] closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. ‘I can’t help but wonder…,’ she mumbled and raised her head to stare into his eyes. ‘Is there something wrong? Something you aren’t telling me?’

The smile that had looked so tenderly on his face soon crumbled, and the man sighed heavily. It only confirmed her suspicions. She stood from the table, a concerned expression taking over her face. ‘Something came up,’ he said. He put his hands inside his pockets, leaning against the back of the couch. He was acting too _calm_ , but her heart was beating too loudly, too anxiously. It worried her.

‘What’s happened?’ [Name] asked, walking towards him. ‘Please, Jigen,’ she pleaded. ‘Tell me.’

The gunman turned to look at her, a frown set firmly on his face. ‘I should’ve known that I’d just serve as a magnet of bad luck and trouble.’ He chuckled coldly.

‘What are you talking about?’ She shook her head. Then, she narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms, ‘Are you… are you breaking up with me?’

His gaze sharply shifted to her once again. He remained silent, and it consumed her like a veil of despair. She scoffed, turning away from him. The man sighed, ‘Dating a wanted man like me means attracting all sorts of danger to an innocent woman like yourself.’ Noticing the bitter scowl on her face, he shook his head. ‘No, that’s not why I came.’ Jigen’s eyes softened slightly, ‘Although I already wanted to spend time with you, on a day like this, I wanted to make it special.’

At her questioning gaze, he continued, ‘A man wants you dead.’

Her blood ran cold. [Name] took a deep breath, ‘I… _What_?’ She laughed in disbelief, trying to ease her worries. ‘Why would anyone want me dead?’

‘Because, you’re with _me_ ,’ he glared, but she knew the heated anger was not directed at her. ‘They want to kill you, to get to me. But, I won’t allow that.’ He stood in front of her, eyes firm and confident. ‘Nobody will lay a finger on you, as long as I’m here and as long as I have my gun.’ To emphasize it, he pulled out his beloved weapon, staring at it with firm resolve. ‘I’m settling this with a duel.’

‘You _have_ to be crazy,’ she whispered. ‘Why are you doing this? What for?’

The man brushed a stray lock of her hair away from her face, earning a low gasp from her. With a chuckle, Jigen grabbed her hand, caressing its back with his thumb. ‘A certain partner of mine has convinced me that, once we find a precious treasure, we must never let it go.’ He smiled. ‘So, I’m going to do my best to keep you safe. And close to me.’


End file.
